Living in the Fast Lane
by Heaven's-Grace
Summary: Sasuke loves the thrill of street racing. One day Naruto pops up into his life and he also loves to race. Many new challenges arise with the entire Naruto gang. This a NaruSasu fic with other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** **Hi, this is my first story, but don't let that scare you away. This is for all you crazy SasuNaru fans (like me, yay:) ) out there who find this couple SOOO appealing.There is some swearing in here and maybe a little friskiness going on later in the story(nothing to dirty). So please read and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Diclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any thing in it.**

* * *

**Living in the Fast Lane**

Tinkering could be heard from the massive Uchiha garage. Cars lined the inside and filled the building, shining in all there expensive beauty. A guy had to have his cars, right? A raven haired teen of almost 18 years stood bent over the exposed engine of his favorite car, a Ferrari F50 GT. The fire-engine red exterior complemented the crisp black leather interior. There was something inexplicably sexy about fast, sleek cars that fit Sasuke perfectly. Yellowish oil streaked his porcelain skin, oddly adding to his gorgeous face and figure.

"I see you've been souping up your baby. Planning on winning this year?

"Kakashi." Sasuke acknowledged. A man in his early 30's walked into the behemoth of a garage. Kakashi ran his hand tentatively through his silver spiked hair. A bandana around his head covered one of his eyes; a little glimpse of a scar peaked out from underneath the scarf alluding to some fight or accident in the handsome man's past.

"Late again as usual, and yes, with my new ride, I plan on winning first prize in the Abashi Racing Tournament this year." Sasuke turned around, wiping the grease from his hands, to face his manager; a trade mark smirk graced his perfect, supple lips.

"Late? Why, I'm an hour earlier than I normally am. I simply like to enjoy the path of life..."

"Your path seems to span the entire county and around it a couple times before you decide it's worth your time to keep up any engagement."

"Well… anyway. So this is the car you've been so keen on getting me to see. Looks expensive. You didn't go overboard, did you?" Kakashi eyed the car, his visible eye crinkling in a smile of approval (and slight envy).

"$ 600,000. But that doesn't include the extra ammo I'll pack inside. I figure there'll be at least another $100,000 spent before I'm done." Kakashi looked as if he would spit out his coffee (if he had one anyway). Sasuke could have sworn that he heard a little gasp escape his mentor.

"$600,000! That's ludicrous! I can't approve of you spending that much of your parent's money! I won't allow it!" The 30 year olds face tints red during his quick rant.

"Don't worry. First off, it's my money now. I may do with it as I wish. And besides, my parents left me enough money to last a person a million lifetimes. I also own the company my dad ran. I'm set for life and then some." The teen turned back to the vehicle, a little bit miffed, to finish his work for the night. After all, he did have school tomorrow. "It's not like anyone cares what I do with my life." This last thought left Sasuke's lips silently, unheard by Kakashi or the world around him.

Beep, beep, beep, beep….

"Hn?...ah.. What time is it?" Sasuke rolled over in his king sized bed and slapped the offending alarm clock. He groggily stared at the blaring red numbers…7:00am.

"Damn… school." The slender teen untangled himself from the black satin sheets and began his morning routine.

Take a long, hot shower

Get dressed (look hot but try not to look like he tried too hard)

Eat a moderately healthy breakfast (had to keep his skin looking nice, right?)

Gather his school supplies and head to school

School starts at 8:00am.

Sasuke got out of his car (the REALLY nice one), not noticing the envois stares and drooling girls, and entered the prestigious Konoha High School. Headed down the hall, Sasuke noticed a girl standing at his locker. He wasn't annoyed like he normally would because this pink haired girl was one of his closest friends.

"Hey, Sasuke! How was your weekend?"

"Fine. How are you doing Sakura?" Sakura stepped out of Sasuke's way as he opened up his locker.

"Oh. Guess what. We're getting a new student! I wonder if it's a boy or a girl. I hope it's a cute boy!" Sakura gushed. She had once had a crush on Sasuke. Who didn't? But she had given up long ago and settled into a great friendship. She wasn't going to be one of those crazed fan girls that left candy in his mail box and stalked him day and night. They had known each other since their first year of middle school and had a level of respect for one another. She had also found out that Sasuke, like her, had a passion for racing cars. Sakura didn't have one of those expensive sports cars that naturally went fast like Sasuke but she did have a pretty fast car that she had modified. She was pretty proud of the prizes she had won. Though she was sure Sasuke had more. On occasion she and Sasuke raced or entered partner races together.

Entering the class room Sasuke and Sakura took their seats. Sasuke sat one seat from the window toward the back and Sakura sat two seats in front of him. A scarlet, spiky, short haired boy entered the class room and took his seat between Sasuke and the window. The boy had tons of eyeliner on and teal eyes that revealed no emotion, much like Sasuke's ebony eyes.

"Gaara." The red head identified as Gaara turned to Sasuke. "When do you think the parts for my car will arrive?" Gaara's brother, Kankuro, owned a car shop, Desert Auto Body, where Gaara workes.

"Two days shipping." Gaara simply answered. Sasuke was one of his best customers.

"O.K. students. Listen up!" Their teacher, Iruka-sensei, called as he entered the class. He was relatively young, probably late 20s, and had a handsome face, though he did have a scar that went across nose. "I'm sure you've probably heard that a new student would be joining us." He turned and motioned for someone out in the hall to come in. Sasuke wasn't particularly interest. It was most likely an annoying girl who would swoon at his presence or a loser slack-off boy. Either way, he didn't care. Turning his attention to the entering form, Sasuke couldn't help but stare.

Blindingly golden locks swayed as the new boy walked in. Brilliant eyes, more gorgeous than the sky, shone widely. Perfect sun-kissed skin was complemented by the strange yet fitting whisker marks on each cheek. The boy wore a black choker and a black wife-beater that stated 'What Are You Looking At?' He also wore tan cargo shorts that went past his knees. Three earrings in each ear were placed starting from the top of his ear, down, evenly. Sasuke felt like he couldn't breathe. He just kept staring at the blond god, though not showing any emotion (a perfected look all the Uchiha's knew).

"Hi! My name is Naruto Uzumaki!"

* * *

A/N: How was it? Well I hope you liked it. I promise to not be one of those authors who doesn't update for a year! So look forward to more chapters! PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there. I hope that you reading this chapter means that you're interested in ther story so far and wish to read more (i hope).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything in it.**

* * *

**Chap.2**

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki!"

The girls suddenly burst into a fit of whispers and giggles. "Oh, he's so cute." "I hope he sits next to me."

Sasuke eyed Naruto. The vivacious blonde seemed not to notice all the talking going on or the stares he received. Iruka-sensei turned to Naruto and began talking to him, though Sasuke couldn't hear what is was. Soon, Naruto turned around and began walking toward the back of the class. Sasuke noticed that his trajectory was toward the seat diagonally across from him, in front of Gaara. The blonde sat down and placed his books on his desk before turning around and looking at Gaara.

"Hi. I'm Narutoo……. ooh my god, you look like a PANDA!"

Gaara just sat there. A little dumb founded. '_A panda_?' Sasuke barely had enough time to turn away from the scene before he stifled a LARGE burst of laughter. A flash of amusement crossed Gaara's face and his lips almost formed a smile (almost, more like an annyoed twitch).

"My name is Gaara Kaze." Gaara answered firmly, simply looking at the naive person in front of him.

'_Man, does this kid speak his mind or what? God, he is such an idiot_.' Sasuke turned back to the scene only to be greeted by a hand in his face. Naruto sat in his desk, turned around, and leaning toward Sasuke with his hand outstretched in a friendly handshaking position.

"What's your name?"

"Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke sent Naruto a glare.

Naruto pulled back his hand when he realized that his shake would not be returned. 'What's this guy's problem?' Naruto, though contrary to what Sasuke had thought, had noticed the stares he received from the class, most noticeably the dark haired teen. When he had walked in he felt eyes burning into him. He had scanned the entire class and found the heated glare was coming from a pair of coal black, unfeeling eyes. The fair skinned boy glared at him as if he was the lowest scum on the earth. Why would someone hate him already? He hadn't done anything…yet. Sure he wasn't rich by any means but he did have his own apartment and a car. He didn't look like some kind of loser either, did he? Naruto had spent an hour picking out the perfect outfit in hopes of making a good impression and maybe get a few girls to notice him as well. But this boy, who seemed to have all the girls at his beck and call, seemed to hate just the fact that Naruto was alive. When Naruto had greeted Gaara; well, more like commented on his look; he had noticed that the boy, now known as Sasuke, started laughing, though he had tried to cover it up. '_Well, at least he's not so bad; he has a sense of humor.'_

The first part of class went by withoutfurther interruption. The bell had rung signaling lunch time. All the students got up and headed out of the class to fill their rumbling stomachs. Naruto got up, unsure of what to do but decide to follow the rest of the kids after he retrieved his lunch. He had brought a cup of ramen, his MOST favorite food in the world, and proceeded to go outside. The weather was perfect. It was 80 degrees outside and sunny. Grass swayed in the warm breeze, lazy clouds floated along the azure sky. Spotting a nice place to sit under a tree, Naruto made his way over there and plopped down, fully content with his lunch. His first day at Konoha High hadn't been too bad so far. Apart from the glaring pretty boy Sasuke, he did manage to get acquainted with some nice people. That Sakura girl was really nice and very pretty. 20 minutes into class, the pink haired girl had turned around (she sat diagonally in front of him) and introduced herself. Also, a boy, Haku, though Naruto has confused him for an extremely pretty girl, had introduced himself. Haku had long brown hair that accentuated his very girlie features. He also was fairly quite and polite. Now, Naruto, while eating his lunch, scanned the school yard. Many students were outside, like him, and eating. He spotted a particularly loud and sizable group sitting at some tables across the yard. He also noticed that Sasuke was there as well as Sakura and a couple more kids from his class.

Sakura turned around and saw Naruto sitting all by himself. She liked the new kid. Naruto had greeted her warmly and very lively. He wasn't bad looking either, actually he wasrather cute. Deciding to be nice, she called over to him.

"Hey, Naruto! Come sit with us!"

Naruto perked up at the invitation. He was being invited to the cool table (he had noticed all the stares the kids at the table got and how all the good looking people sat there.)?

Scrounging up his stuff, Naruto made his way over to where Sakura sat.

"Everyone! This is Naruto. He's new here." Sakura turned to her friends at the table. Naruto blushed a little. He was feeling a little bit nervous at being introduced to people he hoped would like him.

"This is Kiba…Ino…Shikamaru…Neji…Lee…Hinata…you know Sasuke and Gaara… Choji…and that is Tenten and Shino." Sakura pointed at all the kids in order as she introduced them.

"Hi Naruto. Nice to meet ya. How do you like it here so far?" Kiba asked. He had spiky brown hair and cool red tattoos on his cheeks. From what Naruto could tell all the teens were pretty nice.

Looking at his new friend, Naruto sat down at the end of the table next to a dark haired girl. 'Hinata? Was that her name?' A visible blush spread across the shy girls face as she made room for him.

"H...hi Naruto. Umm…so…do you like it here in Konoha?" Hinata managed to turn an even deeper red color as she stuttered out her question. Naruto was puzzled at how much this little girl, though she was his age, could blush. 'Why was she so shy and blushy around him?'

"Hinata, your making a fool of yourself. Stop stuttering." A cool, deep, commanding voice ordered. The voice belonged to the boy called Neji. He looked to be about 18 and was very good looking. He had long, flowing, mahogany hair and the oddest white eyes. Naruto also noticed that Hinata had the same sort of eyes.

"Please excuse my cousin, she's very shy."

'_So, the two are cousins_.' Naruto thought. "Um…ya, I like this school a lot. The people here seem really nice."

Sasuke stayed quiet the entire time, just taking in the conversations. He kept on stealing quick glances at Naruto. All his friends seemed to warm up to Naruto and his infectious happiness. Kiba was telling Naruto about all the things they did in town for fun and what things one should not do. The word 'racing' finally caught Sasuke's attention.

"Have you ever raced a car before? Some of us do it on the weekends. Though most of the races are illegal street races but that just adds to the fun. If you're good you can make quite a bit of money."

"Hell ya I race." Naruto exclaimed happily to Kiba. "I'm really good too. I have a Cobra that has every upgrade under the sun. Bet I could beat your ass any day."

"OMG. You race Naruto? I love racing! We should go racing sometime and see how you good you really are." Sakura looked as if she couldn't be happier and Naruto looked astonished that a girl like Sakura would do something so dangerous if not illegal at times.

Sasuke sat bewildered. '_Naruto raced?_' A smile crept to his face. '_This would be interesting.'_

* * *

**A/N: You may be wondering why a girl like me would write about cars. First off, my dad is one of those car fanatics who fixes up old cars; second, I love fast, sexy, expensive cars; and third, the movie Fast and the Furious was kind of an inspiration for this story (you all should watch it :) . Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy April Fool's Day! Here is the next chapter. Thanks to all you who reviewed. It was really nice and constructive. Please continue reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything in it.**

* * *

Chap. 3 

Sasuke made his way toward his car. The bell had rung announcing the end of the school week, allowing the tired students to go home and relax. Streams of kids filed out of the massive Konoha High complex.

"Hey Sasuke." Neji called in a deep voice and walked up to Sasuke nonchalantly.

"What are you doing this afternoon?"

"Nothing. Why?" Keeping his cool exterior; he placed his school work on top of his car while he searched for his keys.

"A bunch of us are going down to the lake. You know, relax, eat, swim maybe. You wanna come?"

"Sure." Always remaining stoic Sasuke got into his car. "I'll be there in half an hour."

Around 3:00 pm, Naruto locked his apartment door and made his way to the pink Honda Civic where Sakura stood. He was a little taken aback by the Lambo doors(1), the white details along the sides and front of the car, and pink under car lights that varied in shade with the beat of the music blaring from the car's stereo system. One word for the car… 'Rice'(2).

"Hey Sakura, what did you do, swipe this off a pimp? It's so…ghetto. Don't tell me you're a ricer(3)." Naruto playful slapped Sakura on the back before sitting in the car and having a good laugh.

Sakura turned red. "Well if you don't approve then don't sit in it! And so what, I happen to like the way it looks, call it 'rice' if you want but it's certainly NOT ghetto. Just don't be too upset when I blow you away at the track! Hmmuff!" She turned around, back facing Naruto, in a fake pout.

"Ok, fine, your car isn't ghetto, can we please go?" The two were headed to a casual get together at a lake the teens frequented. Sakura had invited Naruto, being that he was one of her new friends and he didn't know too many people. The lake was a small one that few people went to except for Sasuke's gang and a few other older students. It was a nice retreat during breaks. In the winter it was good ice skating and the summer was great swimming.

"We're here!" Sakura announced as she stopped her Civic in a grassy make-shift parking spot beneath some trees. The sparkling water could be seen through the thick line of trees separating it from the dirt road. Laughter mixed with splashing rang out and the smell of grilled food filled the air. Naruto's eyes lit at the prospect of a good time with his new friends. Pushing through the mass of branches, the two entered in on the party.

Shikamaru and Choji had parked themselves at the small propane grill and attended to the food. Ino was trying to coax Hinata out from the bushes where she was shyly hiding, trying to cover up her bathing suit, because Naruto had just appeared. Hinata's face burned with an all-encompassing blush. Some of the teens turned to see the new arrivals. Sakura waved jovially while Naruto stood by silently. Haku, who had also made an appearance, motioned for Naruto to join him by the shore as Sakura roamed between different people.

"Hi Naruto. I didn't know you were coming. Sit down." Haku patted the sand next to him, a smile gracing his beautiful, feminine face. Naruto sat down, taking a look at all the people. Some older guys that Naruto didn't know but had seen at school were in the water having a splashing match with one another. Sakura had weeded out Sasuke who had been lounging in some fold-out chairs with Neji, Lee, Kiba, and Gaara. Naruto's gaze quickly fell to the Uchiha. Sasuke was wearing a white wife beater and sage board shorts. Naruto couldn't help but feel his face get hot.

'_Why do I feel this way? I can never look at him straight on without feeling awkward. Not to mention I always catch him looking at me in class. We've barely said anything to one another and it's been a week already._' Naruto couldn't help but feel some how drawn to the broodingly-good looking Sasuke. Who didn't? Naruto had never considered himself gay, but that he just didn't care about gender. If the person was good looking then bring them on; who was he to judge? But this pale, dark-haired boy was different. Naruto didn't know how but he knew. Sasuke also reminded him of something vaguely familiar, though he couldn't remember quite what it was. Haku noticed that Naruto was completely lost in thought. He followed Naruto's gaze to Sasuke. It was quite apparent that Naruto liked Sasuke, though others may not get it yet.

"Why don't you go over and talk to him? You can get to know him better." Haku flashed a simple, sweet smile.

"Huh? Oh! I…I don't know what you're talking about." Naruto was like a kid caught in the cookie jar. A small laugh escaped Haku as he motioned for Naruto to go and join the others. Suddenly a wave of water enveloped Haku and Naruto as they sat on the beach. A tall, brown haired guy of about 19 years stood in the water, the obvious creator of the wave. He stood in the water menacingly; his size intimidating anyone who dare get in his way.

"HEY, HAKU!" A gruff voice commanded. "Come here!" The older boy held out his big hand, waiting for Haku's response. Haku sat here, his very feminine Yukata completely soaked, a small blush spreading along his cheeks.

"Ah…ah…yes Zabuza." Haku rose and wandered into the water toward Zabuza. Zabuza took Haku's hand lightly, a softer expression on his face. He then proceeded to lift Haku onto his shoulders to participate in a game of chicken. All the while Haku's face burned red.

'_What was that about?_' Frantic thoughts had run across Naruto's mind when the bigger boy had called out to Haku. Naruto thought that he was going to pummel both him and Haku. But apparently that was not the case. Seeing that he was alone, Naruto made his way over to Sasuke's group. Naruto could hear the teens talking animatedly about something.

"Wait til the guys at the track get a load of Sasuke's new car. They positively panic!" Sakura was waving her hands around and talking avidly. Turning around, Sakura noticed Naruto sitting down next to her in the sand. "Oh, hey, guess what. A race has been planned for Saturday night at the intersection of Clyde St. and Rosemont Dr.. Hopefully the cops won't get ear of this and stop it like they did last time."

"Last time?"

"Ya, our last race was found out and the cops swarmed in and broke it up."

"Ya, that, and I got arrested. Though they couldn't prove I had been racing they charged me with just being there!" Lee looked almost proud about his brush with the law. "I got out the next morning, though." Sakura had her hand to her forehead in annoyance. She always seemed to be slightly agitated by Lee and yet tolerant of his annoyingness.

"So, you gonna race on Saturday, Naruto?" Everyone looked at Sasuke when he spoke. They all seemed surprised that he spoke, and to Naruto even. A hush fell over the group.

"You bet!" Naruto held up his hand, fingers in a 'V' for victory. He surprised everyone just as much as when Sasuke spoke. Naruto's chipperness, though, roused everyone from their state of silence. They all suddenly burst into bouts of talking, excitedly conversing about the upcoming race. While everyone else talked, Sasuke and Naruto were caught in a staring match. Sasuke's sudden apparent non-hatred for Naruto had opened them both up a little. "So…you gonna race too?"

"Yes." Sasuke wore a trade mark smirk while resting his head on one of his hands. "I s'pose that you think you can beat me then, no?" Still smirking.

"I don't know. I haven't seen how good you are." It was a modest statement. "But I think I'll try, just to see that smirk wiped off your face." Throwing a big foxy grin of his own.

"We'll just see about that."

* * *

(1)Lambo doors (short for 'Lamborghini doors') are doors that open to up vertically.

(2)'Rice' is a derogatory term for a Japanese-made car that has been every non-essential element possible. Like wings on the rear, under car lights, and souped up engines. A.K.A. most of the cars on 'The Fast and the Furious'. Though I happen to like some of them.

(3)A 'ricer' is a person who drives these riced-up cars. There also happens to be many internet sites dedicated to ripping on rice cars. They're quite funny actually. Peolpe go around parking lots and take pictures of 'rice' cars and post them on the net. Then they make nasty comments about them and how bling the owner must have been.

**A/N: **My dad was the one who taught me the word 'ricer'. At first I thought he was pulling my leg but he wasen't. I kept asking about more ricer stuff and he became suspicious. He gave me a cataloge of ricer stuff and asked me if i wanted him to trade my car in for a riced up one but i said 'no'. Oh, that dad of mine. Anyway, please review!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: They there! Thanks for the reviews. It really makes me happy that you like it! Please keep reviewing. It keeps me going on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything in it.**

* * *

Chap. 4 

"Hey, Gaara." Sasuke walked into the Desert Auto Body shop where a scarlet haired boy stood behind the shop counter. "You called?"

"Your parts came in last night. I've got them right here, wait a sec." Gaara retreated to a backroom to find Sasuke's order. Finally returning, Gaara pushed a cart with a decent sized box into the room. "Here. All the stuff you ordered. If there's a problem, fuck it 'cause I don't care." Sasuke gave a weary glace to Gaara.

"Now Gaara. Don't you remember what I told you about customer relations?" A larger man said as he walked into the main room from an office to the right. This was Kankuro, Gaara's older brother and the owner of the shop. He looked to be about in his middle 20's and worn a weird black outfit. He also had some cool if not totally out of place and unprofessional red markings on his face. "The customer is always right, unless I personally don't like them. But Sasuke here is our best customer and deserves the best. Right?" He gave Gaara his best meaningful glare, though he never could seem to top Gaara's scariness at times.

"Well anyways, I'll get going then. You going to the… 'thing' on Saturday?" Sasuke hoped he wouldn't have to elaborate. The last thing he wanted was for the race to be broken up.

"Ya, whatever." The red-head always managed to sound thoroughly uninterested in everything.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Beep, Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepppp

A pink Honda blared its horn at the apartment complex. The only lights on that could be seen, seeing as it was 11:30 pm on Saturday, from the outside of the building were on the 4th floor, Naruto's room. The lights quickly went out. A minuet later, Naruto emerged from the apartment complex. He waved at Sakura in acknowledgement before getting into his own car, a yellow Cobra. Revving the engine, Sakura took off with Naruto closely after. With the races shortly commencing, several souped up cars could be seen headed toward the make-shift track.

Upon arriving, Naruto scoped out the competition. He spotted several ruff looking guys and their rides and also noted the little cliques of people who clustered together, much like high school. All he had to do was find the group he belonged to, though Sakura seemed to know where she was going. He noticed that Sakura was pulling over to the side of the road next to some familiar vehicles. A rather expensive Ferrari parked near by caught his eye, most likely Sasuke's. Sakura and Naruto exited their cars and walked over the group. Kiba was there as well as Lee, Gaara, Sasuke, Ino, and Neji.

"So it's agreed then. Lee, you get in line first, and then the rest of us will follow." Kiba seemed to have the entire thing planned out. Street races would involve the participants lining up into two parallel lines facing down a quarter mile strip of road. One pair at a time would race. Whoever got to the end and back would win. The prize is determined between the two racers right before the match, whether it be money or pink slips (1).

Sasuke noticed the arrival of Sakura and Naruto before the others. He then began to size up Naruto's car to see whether it looked like it could be any kind of challenge. Though, not much can be deduced from the outer shell of a vehicle when what really counted in a race was what's under the hood and the driver. Hopefully Naruto wasn't as much of a ditz at driving as he was at school and most likely the car packed a lot of horsepower if not a couple tanks of nitrous(2). Giving Naruto his stamp of approval, Sasuke slowly walked over to the two new arrivals.

"So, are you ready to eat your words or am I gonna have to beat you very shamefully in a race?" Sasuke's eyebrow rose questioningly.

"Please. I could beat you with my eyes closed. Besides, a fast car doesn't mean shit when the driver is totally incompetent." Naruto said while glancing sideways at the Uchiha's ride.

"Big words for such a small kid don't you think, Sakura?"

"God you two are such children. Just get in line and hopefully you two will beat the snot out of each other so I won't have to listen to your stupid little challenges." Sasuke and Naruto starred at each other.

"Fine." Sasuke turned on his heel and stomped off to his car and got in. "Get in your car and let's race…NOW NARUTO." Naruto was startled out of his daze and headed to his own car. Sasuke and Naruto got into the two lines and proceeded to wait for their turn.

"Hey, let's make this interesting. Instead of money; you probably don't have any to spare anyway; or pink slips; like I'd want your car either; let's say the loser has to shave off all his hair, k?" Sasuke seemed pretty confident at his chances of winning while yelling out his car window. '_That idiot most likely couldn't tell the nitrous injector from the turn signal.'_

"Hey! What do you mean I don't have anything you'd want? I have plenty of cash and this car is worth tens times more than any car you own. And I see you watching me during class. You want my body right? Well you can't have it, so, nhya." Naruto stuck his tongue out at the black haired youth who had a disgusted look on his face.

"Please. I want your body like I want to be cut open for a triple heart bypass with love letters from my stupid fan club by a blind old dog. And I DO NOT stare at you in class. Your fat head is just in the way of the window." Sasuke turned his eyes back to the road before him. Their turn had come. "So, are you going to accept the challenge?"

"Sure, and F.Y.I, you'll look like a total moron with all of your GORGEOUS raven locks gone."

"First off, that would only happen if you were actually winning this race. And second, I would look better with no hair than you look now or will ever." Throwing a quick smirk, Sasuke pulled up to the start line, closely followed by Naruto.

A skanky girl in a tight outfit with two colored flags walked out in between and in front of the two cars. The engines of both cars roared, waiting in anticipation, waiting for the women to lower the flags. The flags rose up above the girl's head.

The cars took off, leaving the lowered flags behind them. Quickly shifting between gears both boys' cars gained speed. The red sports car began to inch ahead as lights from the closed shops on the street sped by. Noticing this, Naruto put forth all of his effort. Both cars used one shot of nitrous each causing the cars to pick up a burst of speed.

As Sasuke and Naruto reached the turning point to head back, a squad of police cars could be seen headed their way, lights blaring. Pulling a 360 the teens turned back toward the start line, tires squealing and burning. Sasuke looked over to Naruto and motioned for Naruto to follow him away from the illegal race. People at the start area were fleeing franticly, hopping into their cars and speeding off. Sasuke and Naruto flew by, seeing Sakura and the rest of the gang leaving quickly. _'Oh god, I hope they get away safely._' Naruto thought. The cops descended on to the crowd and arrested as many as they could get their cuffs on. Naruto noticed a couple cops chasing after several cars which were scurrying like fireflies, including theirs. Sasuke turned sharply into a back ally with Naruto in hot pursuit. Suddenly, Naruto's car shook violently and smoke rose from the back tire. Pulling over near a dumpster, Naruto hopped out and ran to the rear of the car to inspect the damage. The tire was shredded to ribbons.

"Hey come on, we've got to go now! The cops will be here any second. What's the matter!" Sasuke had stopped his car up ahead a little way and had run back to Naruto. His breath was quick and panting either from the adrenalin or fright.

"But my car! I can't leave it here. The cops will find it and trace it back to me and besides, it was my dad's, it's special to me!" Naruto's eyes were wide with fright, knowing that the police could be there any minute. Sasuke was taken aback for a bitby the personalinformation Naruto revealed.

"Leave it! Here, we'll hide it under this emergency stair case and cover it with that stuff over there. Then you can come with me in my car. Now hurry!" Sasuke and Naruto pushed the Cobra under the staircase and camouflaged it with trash and whatever they could find in the alley. They then rushed into Sasuke's car and sped off again after checking if the street was clear.

Naruto and Sasuke sat in silence while they rode off through the town into safe territory. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and noticed a faint glow in his eyes. He seemed to get a high from danger and eluding the cops. Whatever it was, Naruto couldn't help but find it kind of hot that Sasuke got a kick out of doing illegal stunts.

* * *

(1)Pink slips, for those of you who don't know, are car ownership papers. If you bet for pink slips, the loser loses his car to the winner. Slang for pink slips is 'pinks' as in the term used on the movie 'Grease'. 

(2)Nitrous is a chemical, or sometimes they use CO 2, that when injected into a car's fuel, the car gets a huge burst of speed which can help win you a race. Depending on how much nitrous your car is packing, you may have to remove the passenger seat to fit in the tanks. Go Baby, Go!

**A/N: Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey. Can i update or what! I had a sudden urge to write another chapter. And guess what...it's longer than usual. So i hope you enjoy. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything in it.**

* * *

Chap. 5 

They entered a part of town that only the wealthy ever trod. Naruto knew that he didn't belong there, but Sasuke did.

"We'll head to my house." The stoic boy said, eyes still on the road. "We can wait til the heat is off but we can't leave until then. The cops are probably stopping every car and searching them for anyone present at the race… GOD, how did they find out?" Sasuke slammed his palms on the steering wheel. Naruto was taken aback by Sasuke's sudden out burst but didn't say anything.

'_Sasuke's house, huh. I bet it's a ten story tall mansion with maids and whatnot. Spoiled brat.' _Even with these thoughts, Naruto had to admit that he was looking forward to seeing Sasuke's house. The car drove past a pair of opened gates that led to a large driveway. The midnight-moon sent night shadows creeping over the road. The moon, peaking through the trees that lined the driveway, set a sort of quite ambiance. Spotting lights up ahead, Naruto turned to Sasuke for conformation of their arrival. Sasuke had a softened expression, like that of someone content with a full day's work and finally returning home. The mansion came into full view now. It had only a few lights on but the moon helped outline the house. The huge, two story, double door, billion car garaged estate loomed above the red sports car. Sasuke noticed that Naruto's eyes grew to twice their normal size, drinking in the view. A small smile of satisfaction spread across Sasuke's lips. Finally pulling into the garage, Sasuke parked the car and proceeded to get out.

"Naruto…NARUTO! We're here. You can get out now." Sasuke threw Naruto a superior smirk.

"I….I know." _'I'm just worried about ruining something of yours. The floor itself probably costs more than my house.' _Naruto got out of the car tentatively. He saw that Sasuke had already left and was entering the house.

"Come on, I'll show you where you can stay." Naruto followed obediently.

Lush white carpet covered the floors, expensive pictures hung on the walls, and many priceless looking pieces of furniture and sculptures filled every room. Naruto was impressed, to say the least. The two boys walked up one of the double stair cases that were the focal point of the main parlor.

"Dammnnn…this place is AMAZING!" Naruto wondered allowed. Sasuke smirked again. "Where is the rest of your family? Surely they wouldn't like it that their o-so-precious son was out til midnight." Sasuke didn't smirk now.

"my parents died when I was a kid. I live alone." Sasuke's quiet tone was laced with something…sadness?

"Sooo…do you have any siblings?" Naruto tried to lighten the now sullen and awkward mood.

"Yes. A brother."

" What's his name? How old is he? What does he look like? Does he live here with you?" Many questions began to fill Naruto's head. He had no idea as to why he was suddenly so interested in Sasuke's life.

"Itachi. 26. Like me but older. And he does live here but is never around." Sasuke almost seemed mad for some reason. Finally stopping in front of a door, one of many in the never ending hallway of emptiness, Sasuke opened the door.

"This will be your room for the night. You can borrow some of my pajamas if you want."

"Ok…sure. Where's your room?"

"The last room on the left. If you need anything, just come and ask." Sasuke turned and headed toward his room leaving Naruto alone in front of the open door. He finally went in and turned on the light to find an enormous guest room, the size of Naruto's entire apartment. Completely awed, Naruto proceeded to run around his room looking and touching everything. He then spotted the biggest bed he had ever seen. It was huge, made with pure white silky sheets, and had a wrought iron canopy. He then proceeded to jump on it with sheer child-like glee. Knowing he was acting like a fool, Naruto jumped off and decided to go get some PJs from Sasuke. He entered the hallway and went to knock on Sasuke's door.

"Come in!" A voice called from somewhere deep inside the room. Naruto opened the door slowly and peeked his head inside.

"Um….I just was wondering if I could borrow those pajamas you spoke of."

"Sure. Hold on just a sec." Naruto pinpointed Sasuke's location to the bathroom. The door was open and Naruto was fairly sure he was brushing his teeth. He also noted that Sasuke wasn't as quiet or sullen as before. Suddenly Naruto froze. Out from the bathroom came Sasuke in a pair of silky black pajama bottoms and no shirt, toothbrush still resting in his mouth. Naruto had to keep himself from looking at Sasuke's perfectly toned chest, pale creamy skin, and innocent (the first ever) face. Sasuke walked over to a mahogany dresser and pulled out a pair of equally silky, royal blue pajamas.

"Here, these should be your size. If they don't fit then you can come and get another. So…goodnight then." Sasuke handed a still flushed Naruto the clothes.

"Umm, yeah…goodnight. And…thanks…for helping me out back there." Naruto exited Sasuke's room and went to his. Trying on the pajamas, Naruto found that they fit quite nicely. He then jumped into the white bed of heaven and promptly fell asleep.

-------------------------------------

A light, cold, night breeze drifted through an open window in Naruto's room. He turned over, pulling the blankets closer for more warmth. Opening his eyes to darkness, Naruto noted the time was 2:29 am from the red numbers of the digital clock by the bed.

'_Maybe I'll take my chance now to poke around the house. Who knows how fast Sasuke will kick me out in the morning.'_ Naruto got up and rolled back the covers. Peeking out his door, Naruto tip-toed down the hall and the stairs. _'The good thing about houses this expensive is that there aren't any squeaky boards to give away your position.' _Naruto snickered to himself while he checked out room after room. He found out that there was a spacious living room filled with every modern electronic device known to man, a cellar that had every wine under the sun, and a lavish game room that would make any kid jealous. Coming to his final destination, Naruto stepped into the kitchen. The kitchen, though lavish as was everything else in the house, had a homey feeling like that of a mother's touch. He scanned the stainless steel frig, the mahogany cabinetry, the expensive dining set, and Sasuke sitting at the kitchen island. _'Wait!...Sasuke…kitchen…here?'_ Naruto nearly jumpedout of his skin at the unexpected intruder.

"I was wondering when you would notice me here. God…It took you, like, ages. What are you, blind?" Sasuke had a playful tint to his voice as he sat at the island, a cup of milk sitting before him.

"What…umm… I'm not blind! I just happened to be deep in thought and you were so quiet, that's all." Naruto stumbled in a scandalized voice.

"Come. Sit down." Sasuke pushed out a chair next to him with his foot. He seemed almost inviting. Naruto tentatively took the seat next to Sasuke. "What are you doing up so late?" It was an innocent question.

"Just couldn't sleep I guess. And I wanted to see more of your house." Naruto wasn't looking at Sasuke. He felt as if he were under scrutiny.

"Ya. I couldn't sleep either…do you want something to eat or drink?"

"Oh…um…ya. A sandwich would be fine. I haven't eaten in a while." Sasuke got up and went to the frig. After shuffling a bit, he came up with an arm load of sandwich supplies and placed them on the counter.

"hey…Sasuke? Um…I'm sorry if I brought up some unpleasant memories with my questions. I was just curious."

Sasuke turned to Naruto in surprise. '_He apologized?' _"No, that's ok. You didn't know." Sasuke looked at Naruto. "Do you have any family?"

"No. Mine also died when I was young. I live in an apartment by myself. But it's cool. I don't remember my parents much, though. I don't have any siblings either. I sometimes wish I did just so I could have someone who could look out for me and I for them." Sasuke was surprised at how Naruto could smile so and always remain happy when he was all alone in the world. After finishing the sandwich, Naruto stood to go back to his room.

A hand reached out and caught Naruto's. "Wait…don't go…not yet."The deep voice almost pleaded. Naruto sat back down out of surprise, a hint of a blush spreading along his cheeks.

The two boys sat and talked about school, their past, and random likes and dislikes for a couple hours. Naruto enjoyed the openness that Sasuke exhibited when he was at home. They both, now, had their heads resting on the counter top, looking at each other.

"So, what got you started on street racing?" Naruto asked. One of many questions that the two had exchanged through the night.

"Hmm….I guess it would have to be when I was just a kid. Kakashi, my guardian of sorts, had taken me to the Desert Racing Championship, well more like kidnapped for a couple days while my parents were with Itachi on a trip. There we saw many people with all sorts of cars, but the one person I remember the most was a racer they called Yellow Flash; his car was yellow and when he pasted you all you saw was a flash going by."

CRASH

Sasuke turned in time to see a thoroughly ruffled up Naruto sitting on the floor after falling over in his stool. His cheeks were red from the sudden fall and he sat with his eyes closed, franticly rubbing his butt to numb the pain.

Sasuke couldn't keep from laughing heartily at the blonde. "You…you ok Naruto?" Sasuke was still laughing, tears in his eyes, but got off his stool and stretched out his hand to the fallen blonde.

"Umm...ouch…ya, I'm fine. My butt's sore, though. Glad to see that you get enjoyment out of my pain."

'We'd better get to bed now. We've been up for….wow, a couple of hours already. It's 4:00am. Best we get at least some sleep."

"Ya, I guess I feel tired now."

Both boys headed back upstairs to their rooms. Naruto was the first to reach his door but then felt a sudden shiver race up his spin as a husky voice whispered in his ear.

"goodnight naruto."

The hand slipping past Naruto's back didn't go unnoticed either.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Keep reading this story if it appeals to you. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. It's much appreciated. Keep review!**


	6. AN

A/N:

I Am Sooooo Sorry that I haven't updated. And I am even more sorry that I won't be able to update for at least 7 more days. DON'T KILL ME PLEASE! I am on spring vacation and I had the ACT test last weekend and a bazillion tests. But I promise that I will write you a long good juicy chapter, ok? Also, my twin sis is a author, Hell's-Fall,now and she is going to post a story that even I am envious of. So you all have to read it when it comes out, ok? Oh! And THANK YOU for the amazing reviews. I love you all!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey Guys! Happy belated-Easter! Well, i'm back and here is a chapter sure to make you guys happy. Also, thanks for all your support. On vacation, i also thought of four more stories that i want to write. So stay tuned. Please review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything in it.**

* * *

Chap. 6 

School has never looked so appealing to Naruto. Having finally felt that it was safe to resurface, Naruto had left Sasuke's house midday on Sunday. And now it was Monday and school would begin in a ten minutes.

Sasuke, having arrived at school early, parked his car, a less sporty looking yet still expensive vehicle that wouldn't arise suspicion from any lingering law enforcers. He felt unusually good that day and couldn't wait to get to class. Also, there would probably be lots of talk about the race. Hopefully no one he knew had been arrested. _'Sakura better have kept her ass out of trouble.'_ Screams of rabid fan girls began to echo across the school front as they noticed that their beloved Sasuke had just arrived. The mob of fan beasts, though, was stopped in their tracks as a speeding motorcycle cut them off from Sasuke. The cycle came to a stop in front of Sasuke after a rather fast and dangerous 180, complete with squealing tires and throttling engine. Sasuke eyed the bike. It was completely black giving it the appearance of some lethal predator like a panther. The rider; who was clad it black leather pants and a matching jacket covering a fitted, ash colored sweater; took off his ebony race helmet. Blond hair nearly blinded the raven-haired onlooker and blue eyes shone like the day. It took Sasuke a couple seconds to register that the dashing rider was indeed Naruto. It also came as quite a shock to the girls who were also looking, if not drooling at the sight of two gorgeous guys.

"Hey Sasuke! Nice day today." Sasuke snapped out of his trace when Naruto spoke.

"Oh…um, ya, it is. Is this your bike?" Naruto smiled hugely at his ride.

"Yep! Just got it yesterday. I've been saving up for it for a long time. But now it's mine." A look of extreme pleasure in himself washed over Naruto's face. Sudden realization dawned on Sasuke.

"Is that a CBR1000RR '06?" Sasuke asked astonishedly. "That bike just came out a couple months ago. It's one of the best racing bikes out there!"

Another smug look of superiority, one that Sasuke had perfected, engulfed Naruto's fox face.

"Hey, what's keeping you gu…DAMN Naruto! Is that yours? Can I ride it later?" Kiba had emerged from the school building. He then began to run his hands along the bike's sides enviously.

"No." Naruto stated flatly. "I just got her and she's my baby. So hands off." Naruto spread out his arms and hugged the cycle, throwing Kiba a fake pouting look.

………………

The first part of the day went by normally but now lunch released the bored kids. The Sasuke gang made their way over to their table under a huge Willow tree. Sitting down, the kids burst into talk being that they didn't get to talk much during class.

"So, Sakura. What happened to you guys when the cops showed?" Sasuke looked at the pink haired girl.

"Well, the cops certainly scared the be-Jesus out of us. We all hopped into our car and took off. I followed Kiba and Lee to Neji's house and we just crashed there all night. I have to admit that running from the cops was kind of fun in an adrenalin-spiking sort of way. Anyway, what happened to you guys? When the cops showed, you guys spun around and sped off like lightning." Sasuke looked at Naruto and smirked.

"Well, after a quite liberating chase around town, we headed off to my house and sent the night there. We had LOADS of fun there, didn't we Naruto?" Sasuke put his arm around Naruto during that last comment and gave a seductive, yet evil, smile. Everyone looked at the two, Naruto blushing furiously, many thoughts about what could have happened filled their heads. Haku giggled lightly at the look on Naruto's face.

"OH Crap. My car Sasuke!" Naruto turned suddenly to Sasuke. "I still have to get it!"

"Oh. Ok. Ya, we'll go and get it after school." The rest of the table stared at the two. _When did they become so chummy? _

…….

The last bell sounded and kids spilled out of the building. Sasuke and Naruto made their way to the parking lot.

"Ok. So we'll take your cycle and go pick up your car. Then you can take your car and I'll follow you on your bike to your house. Then you can drive me back to school so I can get my car."

"Hey! Why can't we take your car to go get mine? Then, I can take my car home and then you can drive me to school so I can get my bike."

"I want to ride your bike, that's why." Sasuke proceed to straddle the bike and turned back to see if Naruto was coming. "Well?" Naruto's eye twitched.

"Fine. But why are you driving? It's my bike." Naruto's face grew hot with the thought of having to sit behind and so close to Sasuke.

"Just get on." Sasuke commanded gruffly and then started the bike with a roar of the engine.

Naruto grumbled under his breath. Sasuke could pick out a few choice words like "stupid brat", "arrogant", and "rich bastard." Sasuke only smirked in response. Naruto reluctantly sat behind Sasuke not even bothering with helmet because Sasuke wasn't wearing one. A tingling sensation spread through Naruto's body at every point he was touching Sasuke. An empty feeling settled itself in Naruto's stomach. Naruto grabbed the underside of his seat desperately, hoping that Sasuke didn't kill them both. Suddenly, Naruto felt his hands being pulled forward and placed firmly around Sasuke's waist.

"Better hold on or you might fall." Sasuke said rather lightly.

It was a good thing that Sasuke was facing forward so that he couldn't see how completely red Naruto's face was.

"um…ya. ok." Naruto barely whispered while tightening his grip around Sasuke's toned and slim waist. He rested the side of his head on Sasuke's back as the bike kicked into motion.

Wind swept past the two as they sped down the streets. Sasuke's soft raven hair fluttered in the wind and gently brushed Naruto's face. All the while, a faint pink hue seemed to have been permanently fixed to Naruto's cheeks. He kept himself smugly wrapped around Sasuke and listened to his soft breathes. The gentle and hypnotic rising of Sasuke's body as he breathed relaxed Naruto into a calm and dazed state. Unbeknownst to Naruto, Sasuke was just as affected by Naruto's closeness. Sasuke's body warmed with the pair of arms synched around his chest. He shivered every time Naruto lightly squeezed his waist and adjusted his head on Sasuke's back. Neither boy realized that they had circled the town at least a few times and hadn't reached their destination in over twenty minutes. Finally arriving at the correct alley, the bike came to a stop. The teens didn't move for a couple minutes. Sasuke's breath quickened as he became more aware Naruto and their closeness. An uncharacteristic blush appeared on Sasuke's porcelain skin.

"um…naruto? we're here." Sasuke said quietly with a huskier voice than he had meant to with his face turned slightly to Naruto yet not revealing the red hue.

Naruto came slowly out of his hypnosis and agonizingly slide his arms out from around Sasuke. The feather light sliding of Naruto's hands along his stomach made butterflies multiply hundred fold in Sasuke's chest. Sasuke's face burned even redder and he turned his face away and was suddenly enthralled by the ground beneath him, his long bangs effectively covering his face. He had begun breathing in deeper. _'What is wrong with me? Why do I feel so weird?' _

Naruto slowly slid out of his seat and braced his hand on the wall next to him for fear of falling because he could barely feel his legs. He couldn't look at Sasuke either due to his own blushing.

"well…um, I guess I'llcheck outmy car now." Naruto stated obviously for nothing smoother came to mind. He unsteadily walked to where his car was buried under a mound of cardboard and such and proceeded to clear away the trash. His car looked to be in good condition and no one seemed to have discovered it. For the next half an hour Naruto changed the tire on his car with the help of Sasuke. Both boys were silent as death, not trusting their voices to speak correctly. Once the work was done, Naruto hopped into his car while Sasuke mounted bike.

The two arrived at Naruto's apartment and Sasuke parked the cycle next to the car.

"um…I'll give a ride to school now." Naruto had rolled down his window and unlocked the doors. Sasuke walked around to the passenger side door and got in as well. The entire ride to the school parking lot was quiet with neither boy looking at each other. Sasuke had his eyes glued to the window, watching the lights of the now night covered city. Sasuke didn't notice that they already had arrived at the parking lot until the car stopped abruptly.

"Thanks for helping me get my car." Naruto's voice wasn't as strong as he would have liked. A sudden brush of air on Naruto's ear sent shivers up his spine and a deep and sexy voice closely followed.

"Anytime Naruto. All you need to do is ask. See you tomorrow."

Not only did Sasuke's sudden sultriness freak Naruto out (in a good way), but the appearance of Sasuke's lips on Naruto's ear did that marvelously. Sasuke leaned in and licked Naruto's ear before planting a kiss on the hollow beneath Naruto's jaw where it met his neck. Just as suddenly as it happened, Sasuke was out of the car and walking to his car with a quick wave of his hand above him without turning around.

Naruto sat in shock for a good while, long after Sasuke had driven home.

'_What's going on here?' _The only thought able to run across Naruto's frazzled mind.

* * *

**A/N: Was that everything you dreamed of and more? I promise to keep writing on a more regular basis. Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey, i would have updated a few days ago but the sign in function wasn't working so i couldn't. Well, anyway, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! Please Review! Oh, and i also have a new story that i think you guys will like. It's called "To Never Forget"(SasuNaru).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything in it.**

* * *

Chap.7

The next few days went by in quiet tandem. The incident with Sasuke had left Naruto too confused to even say. He proceeded to avoid the raven-haired youth like a dog to fleas. Never turning around in his seat, Naruto could feel the coal eyes boring into his back. At lunch, Naruto even ate his lunch quickly and would run back into the building as soon as possible just not to have any contact with the Uchiha. This odd behavior and apparent avoiding did not go unnoticed by Sasuke. Actually, he found it rather amusing that Naruto felt so flustered. Every time Sasuke turned the corner, Naruto would dart away with some random excuse. That was ok though, Sasuke new he would have to give Naruto some time to mull things over. The blond would eventually come around and talk to him about it. Until then, the gorgeous, fair-skinned teen would wait until Naruto got over his little games.

----

Students chatted loudly during their lunch break. Naruto had just sat down and proceed with his speed eating hoping to leave unseen. Finishing his ramen, Naruto stood up and turned to the safety of the school building.

"Hey, Naruto! I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages. Sit down." Kiba had emerged from behind Naruto, slapping his back, before pulling Naruto down onto the bench seat next to him. "So, are you signed up for the big race? It's in two weeks you know. If you don't sign up soon, all the available spots will be taken."

"Um, I don't think I'm signed up. What's the race like. It is legal right?" Naruto maintained constant vigil as more of his friends joined them at the table.

"Ya it's legal. It's a HUGE race that spans a couple days. I guess you can think of it like the Iditarod Dog Sled Race but with cars and a desert. You sign up in groups and the team with the best overall time wins. There are also prizes for the best single racer. The entrance fee is kind of steep though. But the best group wins $500,000 to split and the best single racer gets $100,000!" Kiba was getting all excited now. "Shikamaru, Neji, and I have a team already."

"What're guys talking about?" The deep voice of the Uchiha questioned from directly behind Naruto. More than a simple shiver went shooting through the blonde's body with the weight of Sasuke's hands squeezing his shoulders. Kiba was totally oblivious to the nonverbal communication between the two. "So, Naruto, interested in the Abashi Racing Tournament?" Naruto sat still, too freaked out to reply. "Good. 'Cause I signed you up with me and Sakura. We'll win for sure." Sasuke looked up to Kiba from his leaning over Naruto. "Your group doesn't stand a chance, Kiba." A confident smirk seemed forever plastered to his face. He then leaned back down and whispered into Naruto's ear. "Don't let me down. Oh, and you can't keep avoiding me forever, son of the Yellow Flash." Sasuke walked away very self-assured leaving poor Naruto stark white with shock.

--------

Naruto lay on his bed contemplating his Sasuke situation. '_God, what should I do?_' He rolled over onto his side, facing the wall. "_Why do I have this feeling of deja-vu all the time, especially when Sasuke is around? And how did he know that Yellow Flash was my dad? What do I do about the race? Should I join Sasuke's team? And what about that kiss, that certainly wasn't an accident. I mean, it's not like I didn't enjoy it…I guess. Oh God…do I LIKE Sasuke? He is…sort of…kind of…ok, REALLY good looking, with his toned body, creamy skin, and o-so-soft raven hair…oh god, I sound like my elementary school pervy-teacher, Jiraiya.' _Naruto ruffled up his hair frustratedly. '_Arrhhhh, What do I do?'_

-----

Sasuke once again could be found in his car haven adjusting some odds and ends on one of his cars. He had been out club hopping for a couple hours with Neji and Sakura and was now clad only in his most sexy leather pants (Sakura's idea). After finishing tinkering with the car's engine, Sasuke noted a presence having just entered the garage. The moon was out, hushing the life below it, making any sound more evident in the late hours of the night. Sasuke didn't turn around.

"So Kakashi, let me guess, you couldn't sleep?" Sasuke turned around only to be pleasantly surprised. Naruto was leaning up against the frame of the garage door, his head lightly resting on the frame as well, his eyes closed. Sasuke saw that he was wearing baggy cargo shorts with a large dark blue hooded sweatshirt. A leaf-like design, bright green in color, stood out on the front of the shirt, Naruto's hands were casually in the front pocket, and black Vans clad his feet. Sasuke thought he looked rather cute.

"Nice outfit, Sasuke. Couldn't make this any harder for me, could you?" Naruto spoke in a slightly amused, yet quiet, and thoughtful way; opening his eyes, he slowly walked over to a Mercedes that had its hood open. He fiddled with a wrench that was perched on the edge of the car; his entire manner was calm and rather cool.

"Well, I try." Sasuke grabbed a towel and cleaned off his hands after checking his appearance. Naruto's collected demeanor told Sasuke to let Naruto do mostly all the talking. Seeing as how it was late, Sasuke could only assume that the blonde must have been thinking all afternoon and wanted to let it all out.

Naruto put the wrench down. He turned to Sasuke and ran one hand through his hair.

"Well, I guess you're waiting for me to speak then. Ok…first off, how did you know that Yellow Flash was my dad?" Sasuke closed the hood of the red sports car and sat on it, leaning back slightly with his arms behind him, holding him up.

"I had noticed that your car looked rather familiar. It wasn't until a couple nights ago when I found a picture of me with Yellow Flash that I put two and two together. You had told me that the car belonged to your dad, also; you look remarkably like him and you did freak out when I mentioned him. I then searched on the net and found out that you are indeed his son."

"Quite the little stalker aren't you?" Naruto chuckled lightly. "Ok…next, about this race. You really signed me up?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you're an excellent racer and the son of a famous one as well. Why do you feel the need to even ask? Aren't we friends? I'd think you could at least figure out how I feel." Sasuke looked at Naruto.

"I guess I should get to that topic now. About that kiss…"

"What about it?"

"That was intentional, right, not a freak accident? I mean, you weren't playing some kind of trick or being cruel?" Naruto tried to look everywhere but at Sasuke until he finally decided to glance side long into Sasuke's ebony eyes.

"No, it was intentional." Sasuke reached his hand out and beckoned for Naruto to come closer. "Don't worry, I don't bite." A small smirk, though it was laced with sincerity, graced his face. Naruto hesitantly walked over to Sasuke, hands still in his front pocket. Sasuke stood up slowly, not wanting to scare off the smaller boy.

"Do you really not understand what we have?" Sasuke asked sort of sadly while bringing up a hand to stroke the side of Naruto's face. The blonde's breath hitched audibly as he closed his eyes.

"I… don't know if I want to think. These thoughts circling my head are so confusing and…I'm afraid that if I think too hard all the good things in my life right now will disappear." Naruto opened his eyes and brought up a hand and captured Sasuke's against his own cheek where Sasuke had previously touched and pressed his cheek against it, nuzzling in a way, once again closing his eyes. "…also, I don't want what we have to not be real. I don't know how I feel about all of this…"

"Well, I guess I'll have to help you decide." Sasuke said in quiet reassurance before closing the distance between the two. He brought up both hands on either side of Naruto's face. He pressed his lips to Naruto's questioningly. It was soft yet had a sort of pleading earnesty behind it, wanting to become more. Naruto, for the most part, was only mildly surprised but the feel of Sasuke on his lips sent shivers from his toes to the roots of his hair. After a few moments hesitation, the blonde decided to experiment by pressing back a little with his own lips. This was encouragement enough for Sasuke, who began to pull on Naruto's bottom lip and kiss more avidly. The taller teen brought his hands down to Naruto's hips and pulled them closer together. With new abandon, Naruto slid his arms around Sasuke's slender neck and leaned up to get more on Sasuke's height level. The kiss gained momentum before Sasuke broke it off to place more kisses on Naruto's neck and jaw. He trailed kisses down his jaw to his neck, licking at the hollow at the side of the blonde's jaw. Naruto's breath became deeper and was panting, much like Sasuke at the moment, as he put his head back to allow more skin exposure.

With gentle guiding, Sasuke coaxed Naruto down onto the hood of the sports car. Taking a breath, the normally stoic teen looked down at the boy beneath him. Naruto was flushed and he was taking in deep breathes that lifted his chest up and down. Diving back in, Sasuke resumed his kissing on Naruto's neck while pulling his sweatshirt off. Sasuke pressed his hands onto the fox-boy's stomach which was pleasantly muscled and twitched with the new contact. Naruto also took some new liberties, like feeling Sasuke's abs and moving his hands up to Sasuke's back where Naruto clung to his shoulder blades. Naruto then captured Sasuke's lips again and began hungrily kissing them. Little moans coming from the blonde only made Sasuke more aroused and the fact that Naruto was rubbing his leg up against Sasuke's didn't help any.

The sound of a door slamming somewhere in the Uchiha mansion woke the two teens from their make-out session.

"Sasuke! You here?" A voice, deep like Sasuke's though more mature, echoed through the halls and was getting closer.

"Shit! He's back! Quick, Naruto, hide in the car, now!" Sasuke was off Naruto and shoving him into the car which had tinted windows. Naruto ducked down and went quiet.

The door opened to the garage revealing a very good looking, slightly older version of Sasuke. "Little brother? Oh, there you are. Fiddling around with the cars again? Really, you should find another hobby, or a girlfriend."

"Hello Itachi."

* * *

**A/N: Well, did you like it? Please review and check out my new fic!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey there! I went to ACEN Con and it was amazing. Sooooooo many Naruto things to buy. Anyway, here is a new chap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything in it.**

* * *

Chap.8

"Hello Itachi."

The mini Uchiha stood in the garage, glaring at the larger Uchiha.

"Well, don't look so happy to see me." A smirk curled on Itachi's lips.

"Oh…and tell whoever is hiding to come out." Sasuke remained still. "Come on. It's painfully obvious. A motorcycle in the drive way? I know it's not yours."

"Fine. Naruto, come out." The smaller Uchiha growled at having to concede to his brother.

Naruto clambered out of the car, flushed with embarrassment (his shirt on now), and stumbled next to the calm and collected Sasuke.

"Um…Hi,….I'm Naruto. It's…ah…nice to finally meet you." The blonde couldn't even look at Itachi. _'Damn, if it's possible, Itachi is even hotter than Sasuke. Was everyone in their family just as good looking?'_

Itachi's smirk grew even bigger.

"Weelll… this is interesting. Sasuke, I had no idea you had such a CUTE boyfriend. I guess all those girls were just too much, huh?" The smirk turned into a smile, sure to have some sort of ulterior motive. Sasuke's hair bristled in back and he clenched his fists while a scarlet Naruto turned ever redder.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone then." The dashing older brunet turned to enter the house once again. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Well…he seemed pretty…nice." Naruto turned to Sasuke but noticed that the small Uchiha was shaking.

"Hey. What's the matter!"

"I…I…can't…stand…him!" Anger and pure hatred trembled along with his deep voice.

"He's ALWAYS taunting me, always rubbing his superiority in my face! I HATE him! He's nothing but a selfish murderer! If it hadn't been for his stupid drunken driving, my parents would be here right now! Fuck that he wasn't legally drunk; anybody would have seen the other car! He's no brother of mine." Sasuke looked as if he was going to punch something, most likely the car next to him. The blonde decided to stop this by wrapping his arms around Sasuke from behind.

"Shhh. It's ok." Naruto could feel the trembling Sasuke begin to calm down. The brunet's strength wavered until he was seated on the ground, legs bent with his head between his knees. Naruto remained standing and watched Sasuke for several minuets until he was sure that Sasuke was calm.

"Well, I'll get going then. You know…school and all." Naruto bent own and patted Sasuke's head sympathetically. Before the blonde could turn and leave, a hand shot up and grabbed the ties of Naruto's hood, pulling the two face to face.

"Thanks." Sasuke's low voice purred. He then pulled Naruto even closer by the hood strings and kissed the blonde deeply.

"Don't go near my brother. He may try to talk to or approach you, so be careful. Anyway, I'll be looking forward to tomorrow." With a coy smile, he sent Naruto off with a wave.

----

The next morning arrived much too quickly for Naruto. The events of the night before flooded his head. It seemed surreal that the most popular, most gorgeous guy in school would like him.

The blonde had just entered the class room when a look from Sasuke, who was seated in his desk across the classroom, caused shivers to race up his spin. It wasn't the usually glare that was programmed in the Uchiha but a look of…happiness? Sasuke's expression, even though it was very subtle, almost undetectable, was pure and softened; a sincere smile sent Naruto into complete mush. '_When did this change take place? Last night?'_

The blonde walked slowly to his desk.

A red head stopped by Naruto in passing.

"I don't know about you, but I'd look out if I were you. Sasuke is acting VERY strange and given the chance, I think he'd probably jump you in a second." Gaara whispered this warning to Naruto before looking sideways at Sasuke and shuddering at his 'strange' behavior and walking to the pencil sharpener. Naruto continued the path to his desk when he caught the 'I-could-just-eat-you' look from Sasuke. This caused the blonde to trip up the stairs and scrap his knee.

"Oh…Naruto are you ok? Do you want to go to the nurse's office quickly?" Iruka-sensei asked caringly.

"I'll take him." Sasuke was up and out of his seat before there could be any protest from the blonde. The brunet proceeded to grab Naruto and pull him out of the classroom.

The two walked hurriedly to the health room and upon arriving went right in. To Naruto's dismay and Sasuke's delight, the nurse wasn't in at the moment.

"Oh well. I guess I'll have to come back later. Let's go back to class, Sasuke. Sasuke?"

The blonde was pushed back, falling onto the health room bed. The door was closed and the windows were blinded. Before Naruto could utter a word of protest, Sasuke was straddling him. The brunet then proceeded to yank Naruto's sweatshirt off and began kissing a path up the blonde's stomach.

"Hey…Sasuke, what…are you doing!" Naruto tried to protest through the tingling sensation spreading across his chest. Sasuke didn't respond so Naruto tried to push the Uchiha off but he only took the blonde's hands and pinned them to the bed.

"Sasuke! We…could…get caught." The blonde could barely keep down the moans at the back of his throat, which were building up now that Sasuke had begun to suck on his neck.

"Oh, but this is too –kiss- much –kiss- fun." Sasuke teased before finally capturing Naruto's lips. As he devoured Naruto's lips, Sasuke took the chance to freak the blonde out a little by grinding his hips into Naruto's experimentally. This was rewarded by loud moan from the blonde, which was quickly quieted by Sasuke's mouth again. Naruto was totally unprepared for the hip movement from the brunet. The contact sent a tingling straight to his lower half before he moaned from the pleasure. What was even more unexpected was the moan that had escaped Sasuke at the same time but was effectively stopped with the kiss.

'_I know we shouldn't be doing this right now but it feels…soooo…good.'_ Naruto tried to reason.

Motion outside the door brought the two back to the present. Sasuke was, once again, off Naruto before he knew it and was completely composed before the nurse even opened the door. Naruto barely had enough time to pull his shirt on but he still was flushed and out of breath. The nurse walked in and looked at the two, not suspecting a thing, and proceeded to check Naruto.

"My dear, you look positively feverous. Do you feel well?" Sasuke could only smirk for he knew that wasn't the case.

"Maybe I should send you home?"

"Oh, he's.." Before Sasuke could finish, he was cut off by Naruto.

"Ya, sure. I think I'll feel better if I go home and rest." The blonde sent Sasuke a scolding look for having taken advantage of him so.

-----

After leaving the health room and a very disappointed Sasuke, the blonde gathered his homework and walked out. Once outside the building, Naruto decided to walk home. _'God! What is with Sasuke? One kiss and he's all over me. Well, it's not like I didn't enjoy it.'_

The blonde was just outside the school gates when a black Jaguar pulled up along the curb.

"Hey, Blondie! Get in." A deep voice commanded from the car. Upon further inspection, Naruto saw that the voice belonged to a very good looking Itachi.

'_Shit. What did Sasuke tell me? Something about not…offf.' _Naruto didn't have enough time to complete his thought before he was yanked into the car.

The car drove off, not really set on a course. The stoic larger Uchiha remained quiet and didn't take his eyes off the road. Meanwhile, the blonde couldn't even look at Itachi for fear of blushing like a fool. '_What does he want? Well, anyway_…._Damn, Itachi really is hot.'_

Naruto suddenly realized where they were headed. His apartment.

The car pulled into the parking lot and stopped. The older brunet finally spoke.

"I guess you're wondering why I'm here?" A coy smile graced Itachi's perfect face.

Naruto just nodded.

"Don't worry; I won't do anything to you. I bet Sasuke already warned you about me?" Itachi didn't seem too mad about this, maybe almost pleased. "And, I guess that's what I want to talk to you about. First off, yes, my parents did die in a car accident and I was driving. I never meant for it to happen. I really didn't see the other car. Ever since the accident, Sasuke has never forgiven me for it. I just want you to know that whatever our relationship is, you don't need to worry about it. Secondly, I guess I picked you up so that I could get to know my little brothers lover." Naruto blushed furiously. "You really are very cute, you know." A hand was brought up to the side of Naruto's face and stroked it. "So, it seems that you and Sasuke are entered in the big race, huh? Be careful. Many people have gotten hurt. Some people are completely ruthless and if they see competition, they'll take it out. So, always keep a good watch on your car. …Well, I guess I'll let you go then. Don't tell Sasuke about this; it'll be our little secret." The brunet brought a finger up to his lip to emphasize his point. "It's too bad that you're Sasuke's though. We could have some real fun." He winked and with this, Itachi took the chance to steal a kiss. He pressed his lips to Naruto's and licked the edge of his mouth_. 'Poor thing. He has no idea what he's in for.'_

The startled blonde didn't have time to react to the teasing kiss. Once Itachi pulled away, he waved his hand at Naruto, gesturing for him to get out of the car.

The Jag pulled away, tires squealing, and left the stunned Naruto in front of his apartment.

* * *

**A/N: Please review. It really motivates me to write more. I love you all!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey! Sorry this isn't a very long chapter. I just felt like putting something up for now. I promise i'll get you guys a new, long chapter soon. Just sit tight.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything in it.**

* * *

Chap.9 

-giggles- "Sasuke… stop that."

Naruto chided the brunet. Currently, Naruto was outside his apartment door trying, though quite unsuccessfully due to an Uchiha who was lightly peppering the blonde's neck with kisses, to open it.

'Geez, man. Can't I even get in my door without you molesting me?" Sasuke stopped briefly from his barrage.

"But you taste…sooo…good." Naruto blushed.

Finally getting the door unlocked, the two headed inside. Being that it was Sasuke's first time at the blonde's apartment, Sasuke stopped his kissing to get a better look at the commode. Mid-afternoon sun streamed in and gave a cozy sort of feel. _'So this is where Naruto lives? It certainly isn't as big as my place, but who cares. It's very…Naruto.'_

"So…um, what do you think? I know it's not much but it suits me." Naruto suddenly felt very self conscience about his small apartment.

"I like it very much." Sasuke answered honestly and smiled before heading over to the couch and flopping down. "Well? Gonna get your things then?"

What Sasuke was referring to was that Naruto was packing up for the Abashi Racing Tournament. The brunet already had his belongings packed and in his car, which was parked in the lot next to Naruto's car. All they had to do was get the blonde's stuff and wait for Sakura.

"So, how long did you say the race was?"

"It takes place over an entire week, but only the last five days are actual racing. Since we happen to have a school break now, it makes it all the easier. The first two days are just parties, street races, and car expos. The race starts on Wednesday and when you arrive at the first check point town, you stop and spend the night; and the next day you all take off again. It goes like this for the rest of the race. Which ever team has the best cumulative time wins."

"Oh."

With this, Naruto continued running around the place randomly throwing clothes into a bag on the floor in the middle of the living room. Naruto ran into his room for the tenth time, searching for anything he might need. Hands around his waist brought him out of his frenzy.

"S..Sasuke. What is it?"

"Nothing. I…I'm just glad you're coming with me.

"..me too." "…Hey, this isn't just some ploy to feel me up is it!"

"Why would you say such a hurtful thing?" Mock hurt laced the brunet's voice. "Can't I just want to be with you?" A smirked curled his lips. "Besides …I wouldn't have to resort to feats of trickery if you weren't so god damn slow."

HONK….HONK….

The sound of a car horn blared from the parking lot below the apartment.

"Well, I guess Sakura agrees with me." Sasuke's smirk grew larger. He then leaned in and kissed Naruto's cheek quickly, grabbed the blonde's luggage, and ran out of the apartment door. "Hurry up or we'll leave you behind!"

"Hey! Wait up!"

* * *

**A/N: Again, i'm sorry it wasn't longer. Please review:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: OMG! I feels SOOOOOO terrible! I AM SOOOO SORRY for not updating sooner! I was having a bout of writer's block for this story and i felt so uninspired. Again, I am soo sorry. Also, with all of my end of the year exams and what not, i felt really stressed. Anyway, this chap, i think, isn't that great but i need it as a little filler so i can get off on a better foot for the next chapter which will (i promise!) be much more exciting. So, if you're still reading my story, please enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything in it.**

* * *

Chap.10

Hoards of people crowded their way through streets filled with cars. The sun beamed brightly as it scorched the land beneath it. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura had arrived in Abashi City the night before and were now checking out the many wonders the city had to offer during this prestigious event. Girls giggled as the sensuous brunet walked by but quickly hurried away as he sent them a murderous stare.

"Hey, why don't we get some ramen for breakfast?" The blonde flashed his 100 watt smile.

"Dude, Naruto. We are not eating that crap on this trip." Naruto frowned as the brunet shot down his proposal.

"How 'bout we get some of the local food. I hear they have some cool stuff that we don't get in Konoha." Sakura offered brightly.

"Sure, why not."

The three-some pushed through the growing crowd to find a local restaurant. They entered a hole-in-the-wall type joint that looked like it may have good food. Once settled at the bar, the three glanced over the menu to see if any of the meals resembled ramen.

"God, what is this? I can't understand what any of these meals are made of." The blonde sighed. A sweet voice came from over the counter as the three tried to decipher what the restaurant actually served.

"May I take your order?"

"Um…ya. Just give us three plates of whatever is best here. Ok?"

The waitress disappeared behind a door which looked to lead to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Sasuke turned his sights to his new boyfriend. Leaning over, the Uchiha wrapped his arms around Naruto like a spider and nuzzled the blonde's neck. Naruto gave a small 'eep!' before blushing tremendously. Sakura had only recently; well, more like on the trip up to the race site; been filled in on Sasuke's and Naruto's relationship. Actually, she hadn't really been informed as to having been subjected to watching Sasuke cling to Naruto like a baby seal.

Sasuke usually never told Sakura as to what went on in his life but seemed to expect Sakura to figure it out somehow. It was like 'I'm feeling something at this moment; Guess what it is.' Though, this aspect of Sasuke's life wasn't hard to guess since Sasuke seemed to want to make- the living day lights-out with Naruto at every opportunity. Sakura was surprising ok with their relationship. At first she had thought it a little weird but when she thought about it, the two boys were made for each other. Sasuke was the polar opposite of Naruto and they seemed to complete each other. Naruto was loud, open, easy to read, and at times, naïve; while Sasuke was quite, reserved, unreadable, and a little arrogant.

The waitress returned with their meals, placing them on the counter. The posse looked at the food and nearly puked.

"W..What. Is. This?"

"I..I think…it's our food."

"Eeeww! It smells like….On second thought, nothing smells like this. It is in its own category of gross." Sakura wrinkled her nose as she pulled her face away from the offending bowl. Naruto looked closer at his meal but jolted back quickly.

"Oh GOD! I think it moved!"

Unbeknownst to Naruto, his little startle had caused him to bump into a fellow dinner.

"HEY! Who the fuck bumped into me?"

"Oh, I'm sor…."

Naruto had turned around to apologize when he abruptly stopped upon closer inspection of the man. The guy, who looked to be in his late 20's, was terrifying. Snake-like golden-green eyes peered out maliciously, pasty white skin and long black hair gave the man a sickening aura, and his face twisted in an evil scowl. Naruto gasped as pale hands grabbed his collar and lifted him off his stool.

"So," a deep voice slithered, "you're the punk who hit me."

"I…I said I…was sorry." The blonde was finding it hard to breathe while being held by the neck in the air.

"Well, I don't think that wil…" Sticky food oozed down the side of the snake-man's face as he stumbled after being hit with a bowl. The grasp on Naruto's neck was released and he fell to the floor.

"Don't you TOUCH my Naruto!" A livid Sasuke hissed. His bowl of food was now smothering the offender.

"Hey, Who do you think you are!" A young man, apparently apart of Orochimaru's group, stepped forward.

"Wait, I know you. You're that Uchiha brat. I bet you're here for the race, right?"

"Nooooo, I just like the food here." Sasuke's deep voice oozed with malicious sarcasm.

The snake-like Orochimaru finally collected himself off the floor. He then turned his piercing eyes on the group of teens.

"Well, I guess we'll be seeing each other at the race then. Won't that be fun? I'll leave you for now, but don't you think that you're safe." The slithering voice disappeared as the man left the food stand. The three teens watched with growing disgust.

"God, was that guy scary or what." Sakura wrapped her arms around herself and shivered.

"Hey, Naruto, are you ok?" Sasuke asked caringly. He walked over to the blonde and placed his hands on Naruto's shoulders.

"Um, ya. I'm good. What the fuck was that guy's problem? It was a total accident."

"Orochimaru? I've heard of him before. Everyone who's ever raced against him knows to stay clear of him. I heard that if you piss him off, you better watch out. I'd bet that he'll try to sabotage our cars in some way. Both of you, make sure to check your cars out VERY thoroughly before each leg of the race.

"Ya."

* * *

**A/N: Please Review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey, here is a short chap to tide to you guys over until i get back from my vacation in Europe. I'll be gone for a week and a half. But don't worry, i'll continue this story and all my other ones once i get back. So please sit tight.**

* * *

Chap. 11 

The flapping of bright red and yellow flags mixed with the excited chatter of the spectators below. Cars roared as they approached the starting line, a red line painted across the desert floor. Thirty-six cars waited in anticipation for the flare gun to go off, which would signal the start; all of the cars ready to take off and try to gain the lead once on the actual highway. Five towns awaited the racers, the last being the finish line. A sun yellow cobra, a hot pink Honda Civic, and a cherry red Ferrari F50 GT pulled up next to each other, Team Uchiha. The three participants got out of their cars, fighting to see due to the blowing sand and the scorching sun.

"You guys ready?" The brunet coolly looked to his partners, dark sunglasses hiding his ebony eyes.

"Hell Ya!" The blonde replied.

"Totally." A pink haired girl agreed.

"Hey, Sasuke. Did you check every possible part on your car? You can't be too careful, you know, with the Orochimaru thing and all." Naruto ran his hand along the cars as he moved next to his two friends.

"Ya. How 'bout you Sakura?" Sasuke took off his shades before addressing the girl.

"Yep, everything is 100 percent."

"Good. The race will start in two hours, so we have time to rest a bit."

"Ok. I'm gonna go get a drink and see if I can find Kiba and the others; watch my car for me, thanks." Sakura flipped her long hair as she left the two boys with the cars.

Glancing sideways from his leaning position on his car, the brunet noticed his blonde boyfriend was looking at him as well. Upon being caught staring, Naruto busied himself with polishing the back of his car, a blush furiously clinging to his cheeks.

'_Stupid, hot Sasuke bastard. Why does he always have to be so…..sexy, no matter what he does.' _"EEP!"

A pair of hands around Naruto's waist spun him to face the brunet. Sasuke leaned into the blonde, both of them resting against the end of the yellow cobra.

"It feels like so long since I've been able to get you alone, maybe we're a bit overdue." A sensuous smirk forever plastered on the brunet's porcelain face.

"I…wait, you molest me practically every day! What're you talking about not being alone together? That never stopped you." Naruto was having a hard time trying to keep his cool while Sasuke pressed their bodies closer and closer.

"God, you can be pretty annoying sometimes, you know that?"

"Hey! I a……"

Naruto's retort was effectively blocked by a well placed kiss from the brunet. The blonde tried to pull away, Sasuke wasn't going to get off that easily, but the brunet just deepened his kiss. Sasuke pulled on Naruto's lip, running his tongue along the bottom lip, waiting for the blonde to cooperate. After a few moments of coaxing, Naruto finally conceded, allowing the two to explore each others mouth more thoroughly. Sasuke snaked his hands to Naruto's hips, lifting his shirt up a bit, so that he could feel the blonde's skin. Naruto silently encouraged the brunet with quiet moans of pleasure. Briefly breaking free from their kiss, Naruto gasped for breath.

"..maybe we should do this mor….."

"N….Naruto!" The two lovers turned in time to see a gaping Kiba, alongside a speechless Neji and Shikamaru. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the intruders, sending his patented death stare.

"A..Are..you two…." Shikamaru hit Kiba upside the head.

"You're so troublesome." Kiba pouted at Shikamaru's comment. "Anyway, by the looks of it, you two are together. What a surprise." A dry voice drawled.

"Ya, we are. It's not like it's any different from Neji's relationship with Gaa…never mind." Sasuke stopped upon seeing the flames rise above the VERY displeased Hyuuga. Blue eyes wondered confusedly from boy to the next as Naruto became totally lost on the entire conversation.

* * *

**A/N: I'll see ya guys in a week and a half. :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey there! I hope your guys' summers are going well. Europe was totally cool, but i'm gald to be back. Here is the next chap. though sadly the next one will be the last chapter. -sniff- I can't believe I've almost completed my first fan fic. You guys have been such a great group of readers! Hopefully at the end of this chap I'll have over a hundred reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything in it.**

* * *

Chap.12

The excitement in the air boomed as the start of the race dawned. Drivers hurried to their cars like ants, nervously waiting for the starting flare. Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba left for their places after a quick talk with Sasuke's team. The brunet team leader turned toward his team mates, a blonde boy and a pink-haired girl.

"Well,…this is it." A trademark, victorious smirk flashed on the brunets face.

Naruto and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Remember, from here on out, we're all on our own. So, I'll see you guys at the first check point. Good luck." With that, the three racers stepped into their cars.

A screaming red flare spiraled into the sky, exploding above the sun-baked desert. Cheering thundered across the city as cars roared into motion. Dust was spit into the air from the speeding cars, a herd of buffalo stampeding across the dry plain. The sun stood watch over the racing cars. Numerous gas stops could be found along the long path; smart drivers only stopped for gas and the bathroom, opting to carry food along with them in the autos. It would be well into the night before anyone finished for the day.

--------

The fourth day came to a close as the last of the racers rolled into the second to last check point. The town was alight with people meandering in and out of the many bars and clubs. Many drivers went straight to their hotel rooms, wanting to get a good night's sleep, while the rest partied it up with the locals.

Sasuke crossed the hall of the hotel he was staying at, knocking on Naruto's door.

"Just a sec……" The door swung open, revealing a blonde teen in only a pair of blue silk pajama bottoms. "Yep, wuz up?"

"Well, it seems you're quite the little thief. I was wondering where those pajamas went." Sasuke smirked. _'Naruto really is too cute.'_

"I…I just really liked them, that's all." The brunet sauntered past the sputtering Naruto into the blonde's room, closing the door behind him.

"I heard among some people that we're in the lead. Though, I can't be sure of the accuracy of those rumors."

The official time records were not announced until the end to keep up the element of surprise, but there were always unofficial timers lurking about. So, generally, everyone knew who was winning.

The brunet sat down on the plush double bed, patting it, beckoning for his lover to sit as well. Hesitantly, Naruto moved to the bed, sinking into the plush mattress.

"Hey,..ah.. Sasuke... isn't it weird that Orochimaru hasn't tried anything sneaky yet? I mean…I hope he doesn't plan on sabotaging the last leg of the race tomorrow….ah..Are you listening to me?" Naruto stared annoyed at Sasuke who was currently consumed with fiddling with Naruto's hair.

"No." Naruto scoffed as Sasuke continued with his playing. "You know I can't concentrate when you're around, especially when you're wearing nothing but my pants and we're 'alone'." The blonde's eyes widened.

Sasuke placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, pushing him down on the bed, before straddling the blonde. Leaning down, the brunet captured the smaller boy's lips in a soft kiss. By now Naruto was used to these sudden actions so this time he didn't protest. The room was completely dark except for the flickering lights of passing cars and night clubs coming through the window. Sasuke hungrily ate Naruto's lips, delving his tongue into his lover's mouth. His hands wandered over the tanned flesh of the blonde, carefully inspecting every inch of skin. Muscles and skin, nothing went unnoticed, not even the thin raised scar that ran across Naruto's side.

Naruto's eyes flashed open upon remembering the scar. The unearthly sound of screaming tires and crunching metal filled the blonde's head. Pushing the brunet off, Naruto shot up and collapsed onto the floor. He sat on his knees, frantically clapping his hands over his ears, desperately trying the silence the terrible noise. Sasuke was stunned. What was going on?

"N..Naruto? Are you ok?" The brunet crawled over to the side of the bed, staring down on the panicking blonde.

""Make it stop! I don't want to see this?" Naruto writhed on the floor, images of a car crumbling on itself flashed in his mind. The blonde could see two passengers, one brunet and one blonde, screaming as the car they drove smashed into a wall. Memories came flooding back to Naruto.

"S…Sa…Sai?"

The flooding memories stopped as Naruto looked shakily up at the brunet staring down at him. Why hadn't he seen it before? ….Sasuke looked exactly like Sai. That's why he was so familiar.

"Sai?" Sasuke stared confusedly. "Oh,…um, Naruto, is that the boy who died in the car crash?" Once again, Naruto was dumbfounded.

"W...what did you say?" The blonde stood up.

"I asked if Sai was the boy that died in the car crash you were in."

"H..how do you know about that?" Anger was starting to creep into the blonde's voice.

"I...I looked it up. When I found out about your father, I did some more research and found a newspaper article. It said that you and your…boyfriend were in a terrible car accident and Sai ended up dieing."

"How dare you! Who said you could go snooping around in my past?" Sasuke was hurt. Why would Naruto act like this?

"Look, I'm sorry I went behind your back. But, can you blame me if I wanted to know more about the one I love? And besides, it's not good for you to keep all those emotions bottled up inside. It's not healthy."

"Not healthy? I'll tell you what's not healthy: you holding that grudge against your brother. You know very well that your parent's death was an accident. Your brother never meant for it to happen. He only wants you to forgive him for his mistake."

"Y..you talked to my brother? Didn't I say not to go near him?" Sasuke now was hurt and angry. "Well, it seems that I'm not he only one to go behind other people's backs."

With that, the brunet walked out of the room, leaving behind an upset blonde.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Stayed tuned for the epic last installment of Living in the Fast Lane. (Now i'm going to cry -sniff- (bawls her eyes out)) Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: God, i really am going to cry now. I can't believe that this is the end of the story, my first fanfic (Tear burst out of her eyes). It has been great writing this story. i'm just sorry that i became kinda lazy toward the end. Thank you guys sooooo much for reviewing and reading my story. Thanks to you, i now have 100 reviews. Well, let the show go on, and here is the last installment of Living in the Fast Lane.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything in it.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chap.13

Sakura watched on helplessly as her two comrades glowered at each other angrily. The morning of the last leg of the race had dawned with Naruto and Sasuke still in foul moods. Their pink haired companion was at a complete loss for the boys had gone to bed in good spirits but had seemingly awaked hating each other. When the boys were out of sight from each other, Sakura set off to solve their conflict.

"Hey, Naruto. You ok? You and Sasuke don't seem to get along today. Want to talk about it?" Naruto was sitting at a ramen stand when the girl approached him.

"Humph." The blonde pouted childishly.

"Seriously, Naruto. It couldn't have been that bad, I mean, Sasuke really cares for you. Why don't you just go over to him and try to resolve whatever it is you guys are fighting about?" Sakura placed a comforting hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I will not talk to that bastard until he apologizes."

"FINE! Be that way. I bet Sasuke at least won't act like such a child."

The pink haired girl stomped off, leaving Naruto with a sad look in his eyes. Upon seeing the brunet, Sakura ran up to him, ready for whatever attitude the boy might have.

"What is it?" Sasuke growled in a venomous tone, not even having to turn around to tell that it was the girl.

"I want you two to stop this childish behavior! Naruto is over there sulking and you're here brooding like a kid who's been punished." The brunet turned his head away from Sakura, trying to hide exactly how bad he felt. Sure, he had caused Naruto to be angry, but the blonde then took it to the next level by wounding him as well. If Sasuke hadn't been so full of his Uchiha pride, he would have gone over to the blonde right away and apologized, but that wasn't the case.

"Just leave it Sakura. I'm not in the mood." Sakura didn't miss the slight hurt that resonated in the Uchiha's deep voice. A loud tone echoed from the speakers, interrupting anything Sakura might have said.

"All drivers please come to the starting line. The race will commence shortly." The announcement ended with a small click.

"Sasuke, let's go." Without another word, the two walked over to the start line, making last minute checks tot heir cars.

Sasuke quickly ducked into his car upon seeing a familiar mop of blonde hair approaching. Once everyone was settled and ready, they rolled up to the red line painted onto the road. The pink Honda sat between Sasuke's Red Ferrari and Naruto's yellow Cobra.

'_Some team, huh?_' Sakura thought as she watched her two friends glance back and forth at each other. _'God, I have a bad feeling about this.'_

Engines revved as the checked flag was raised high into the air. When it dropped, a cloud of smoke filled the sky, making visibility all but impossible for the spectators. All that could be heard was the deafening thunder of dozens of cars racing into the morning sun.

-----------------

Many hours passed as the contestants continued to race. The finish line was only another hour away, making the competition more and more fierce. Several cars had already succumbed to sabotage and dirty driving.

At the front of the pack, a red, yellow, and pink car led the way, never relenting their first place spots. The three drivers communicated with each other though walkie-talkies, although, the only one actually talking was Sakura. Neither boy would speak unless it was to Sakura.

"Hey, Sasuke. Do you see that car that's gaining on us? It's speeding up to us like a mad man." The walkie-talkie beeped once the pink haired girl was done speaking.

Sasuke glanced quickly at his rear view mirror only to notice that a silver and green Mitsubishi Eclipse was indeed gaining on them.

"Shit," picking up his communicator, Sasuke held down the talk button, "Sakura, I think that might be our little snake friend, Orochimaru. Tell Naruto to be careful, and you too."

"Sure thing."…… "Hey, Naruto. Be careful of that Eclipse coming behind us. Sasuke says it's that Orochimaru guy."

"What?" The blonde glanced in his mirror; the offending car was only a couple car lengths away now. "Ya, I'll do thaa…Son of a bitch!"

The yellow Cobra jerked forward as the silver racer smashed against its bumper. The other driver repeated the action, hoping to cause the other car to crash.

"HEY, you're ruining my car!" Naruto tried to speed up to avoid another fender-bender.

Upon hearing the crunch of metal and screeching, Sasuke looked over to see Naruto being hassled by Orochimaru. A pale figure with long black hair was apparently laughing in the driver's seat while trying to knock out the competition.

"Fuck. Naruto's in trouble….Sakura, you keep going on ahead, I'll try to save the idiot."

"Ah...alright, but don't do anything reckless." The pink Civic sped on as Sasuke pulled up next to the silver Eclipse. The blonde watched as the red Ferrari pulled back and Sakura pulled forward.

'_Sasuke?' _Another hit from behind brought Naruto's attention once again to the bothersome Orochimaru.

The brunet stayed along side Orochimaru, slowly trying to push the other car off the side of the road. The snake-like man cursed loudly as the Uchiha came to the blonde's rescue. He couldn't focus on hitting the blonde brat with the rich pretty boy pushing him to the shoulder of the road. With a sly smirk, an answer came to Orochimaru's sick, twisted mind.

"Well, I was hoping not to have to resort to this but I guess I have no choice. It's been nice knowing ya."

Slowly, a tinted window on the passenger side rolled down. Naruto, wondering why the pale man had stopped his incessant bashing looked back and what he saw made him fear for Sasuke's life.

"Sasuke!"

A small hand gun was grasped in the snake's long pointed fingers. He aimed it to the side, pointing directly at Sasuke's head. Acting out of sheer instinct, Naruto hit the brakes, causing the Eclipse to barrel into the rear end with a large crash. Sasuke looked to his right, right in time to see the silver vehicle smash into the blonde's car. Like in slow motion, the brunet saw Orochimaru whip out a gun and aim it at him.

"Shit!" The Uchiha did the first thing he though of, which was to duck and hit the brakes as well.

The driver's side window of the Ferrari shattered with a loud shot. But before Orochimaru was sent careening into his dashboard, he got out one more shot. The bullet missed its target but was lodged into the hood of the red sports car.

The stray bullet punctured the Sasuke's engine, leading to a massive, fiery explosion. The front of the red car was amassed in flames and smoke, but the brunet driver could not be seen.

"SASUKE!" Naruto bolted out of his car upon seeing his boyfriend's car go up in flames. "Sasuke! Please, God, please be alive!"

---------------------

-sniff-sob-sniff-

A blonde mop of hair lay on the edge of a painfully white bed, its occupant: a bandaged brunet. Tear soaked sheets were held in a death clutch between Naruto's fingers as he sobbed for his unconscious lover.

"Please Sasuke. I..I'm sorry," the blonde reached for the sleeve of the Uchiha's hospital gown, "It's all my fault. I really am an idiot."

Naruto brushed a hand along Sasuke's creamy cheek, stopping once his fingers came across a bandage. If Naruto had to be grateful for one thing, it would be that Sasuke hadn't suffered any really life threatening injuries. When the red sports car had burst into flames, the blonde ran to the scene, franticly searching for the brunet. Luckily, Naruto was able to pull Sasuke out of the mangled car before the fire reached him. When the paramedics arrived, they rushed the Uchiha to the Suna Emergency Room. Apparently, Sasuke had inhaled lots of smoke and had suffered a bad concussion. Apart from that, the boy had mild cuts and bruises. But what doctors were afraid of was that Sasuke may not awake from his sleep. People with serious concussions aren't allowed to sleep for more than an hour or so at a time; otherwise they may never wake up. In the brunet's case, he hadn't even woken up once, and Naruto feared he would never.

"Sasuke, everyone is so worried about you. Sakura left you flowers," a bouquet of white daisies sat on the bedside table, "and even Itachi came. He really does care about you. –heh heh- You should have seen how upset Kakashi looked." Naruto smiled down at the sleeping Uchiha, tears ever-present in his wide blue eyes.

The constant beep of the heat monitor echoed in the empty room. All of the sterile white walls and accessories made Naruto sick. The only thing nice about the room was the window, which had a nice view of the plush, green courtyard. Everything in the room seemed to make time go slower; the beeping of the heart monitor, the rhythmic dripping of the IV bag. Naruto hated that his Sasuke was in such a place; it was all his fault.

-Sob- big tears flooded out without end. "I'm SO sorry! It's all because of me that you're in this place right now. I wish I could take back those words I said to you. I should have known that you only did it because you care. God, I'm such a moron!" Fists pounded onto the springy mattress.

-----

Muffled sobs reached the boy's ears. He couldn't make out anything, everything was a blur.

"I'm SO sorry!..." A voice coming from next to him cried.

'_Naruto?'_

Sasuke opened his eyes when he heard the blonde's voice. A head of gold hair was buried into the uncomfortable white hospital bed on which the Uchiha lay. The brunet didn't move, trying not to let the crying boy know he was awake. Ebony eyes scrutinized the room, deducing that it was a hospital. The painfully bright, white walls stung Sasuke's eyes as they finally came to rest on Naruto's head. It took a second before the brunet realized why the boy might be upset and why he was in the hospital. Memories of the race gone wrong sprang forth. Come to think of it, Sasuke did feel quite sore and his head hurt like hell.

"….I'm such a moron!" The Uchiha was brought back to the blonde next to him. What was it that he had said? He was sorry?

"Please, wake up. I promise I won't ever eat ramen again if you do this one thing, so please, just, wake up."

"Dobe, I'm already awake. Who wouldn't be with the way you're blubbering." A startled Naruto shot up in his seat, red nosed and puffy eyed.

"Sa…Sauske?" Azure eyes grew even larger in surprise. "Y..you're alright!" Tanned arms wrapped themselves around a shocked Uchiha.

"Yes, I'm ok. Now stop strangling me before I really get hurt." Naruto pulled back quickly in embarrassment, fearing that Sasuke might still be upset with him.

"I..I'm sorry." The blonde cast his eyes to the floor, not able to look the other boy in the eyes. Sasuke sat up, leaning his back on the headboard.

"Don't be. It's my fau..." The brunet was interrupted by a strangled sob. Fresh tears immerged once again in Naruto's eyes.

"I'm SOOOO sorry. It's my entire fault. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't be in that bed, and…and.. you wouldn't still hate me. I'm so sorry for everything I said. I was being stupid and I didn't want to believe that you only did it out of love. And now..now.."

"Naruto, stop that," a stern voice commanded, "It is not your fault.. and I don't hate you. I chose to confront Orochimaru and accepted the possible consequences. And as for our fight, please forgive me. I was totally out of line. I guess I just flew off the handle when you said that Itachi talked to you. I wanted so badly to blame my parents' death on something that I didn't care on who. It was just easier to blame it on Itachi than realize that it was only an accident. I never should have yelled at you, and now it's my fault that you feel so bad right now." A watery-eyed blonde sat staring, digesting all that Sasuke had said.

"Yo..you mean that you're not mad; you don't hate me?" Faster than the Uchiha could blink, Naruto threw himself on the brunet. "I was so worried that you wouldn't wake up!"

Sasuke placed a comforting hand on Naruto's head, gently running his fingers through the golden hair, the other hand pulling the blonde closer to him.

"By the way, what happened after my car exploded?" Azure eyes looked up into ebony ones. Naruto sat back, wiping away tears with his long, orange sleeve, feeling a lit bit foolish for showing so much emotion. Apparently Sasuke was a little embarrassed too, resulting in his change of subject.

"Well, I pulled you out of the car and the ambulance took you to the hospital. The doctor says you have a concussion and that you inhaled some smoke. Other than that, you only have a few cuts and bruises. I just glad that I got you out of that wreck before you were burned." A fox grin spread across the blonde's face. It was like he had completely forgotten his previous depression, leaving Sasuke just a bit confused.

"God, think of how you would have looked without your pretty hair. I don't think I could have looked at you anymore." A pout resulted on Sasuke's face as he saw Naruto's grin.

"Well, now that I know how you really feel.." The Uchiha bopped Naruto on the head; the blonde shouted his usually curses as he withered in pain.

"Is that anyway to treat your boyfriend?" Sasuke just smirked. "Oh, I didn't tell you what happened with the race. Guess what! Sakura won the individual time race! And, that Snake-bastard was arrested! Isn't that great!" The blonde was now leaning on the bed with his elbows, yammering on like a school girl, a big smile plastered to his face.

Sasuke was happy; happy that the race wasn't a total lose and that he had made up with Naruto. He wasn't really listening to the boy, just watching him. Having the blonde here with him made him feel all the better, and he wasn't about to blow it again. Leaning forward, Sasuke pressed his lips to Naruto's. The noise ceased for the boy as he returned the kiss. It didn't last long, but it was meaningful none the less.

" Sasu…"

"……….."

"Did you really mean it when you said that you'd stop eating ramen? 'Cause if that's the case then…" A well place pillow drowned out the last of the Uchiha's sentence.

"You JERK! God, you can really kill a good thing, you know that?" Both boys started laughing.

"Ya, ya. I'm sorry. Man, I'm just mad that I didn't get to finish the race this year. I was really looking forward to it."

"Well, there's always next year. And, next time, we'll win for sure."

"…Ya,... we'll win for sure, as long as you're with me."

"Yes, as long as we're together."

**THE END**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Thanks sooo much for reading. I love you all. I have other SasuNaru stories if you're inertest. When I set out to write this story, i actually had a slightly different idea in mind, but it turned out like this. I wanted it to have more of a focus on racing. I'm thinking of writing another S+N with more of a focus on street racing, so look forward to another story in a little bit. Thanks again. :) (Tears won't stop )**


End file.
